


Worth Defending

by slackerD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you break Felicity's heart," Oliver says.  "I will kick your ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Defending

The lair is oddly quiet as Sara walks down the stairs. It's late, but that usually means that the basement is humming with activity; after all, night time is usually when they do most of their work. It makes Sara wonder if they have the night off. Though if that's the case, usually, Oliver or more recently, Felicity, would let her know.

There's someone sitting in front of the computers, but for once, it's not Felicity. Instead, Sara watches with amusement as Oliver spins around to face her, his face serious and stern.

"Hey Oliver, Sara greets. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them away," he replies.

"Um, okay," she says. "Why?"

"Because you and I need to talk," he tells her.

"Aren't we doing that now?"

He scowls at her and Sara tries not to laugh.

"Please have a seat."

Sara looks around. "Where?"

Oliver sighs. "Fine, stand."

"All right," Sara replies hesitantly. "Seriously, Ollie, what's this about?"

"Now that you and Felicity seem to be getting serious, I just thought that you and I should have a talk," he explains.

"About?"

"As I'm sure you know, Felicity's dad left when she was young," Oliver starts. "And so it's just her and her mom."

Sara nods. "Yeah, she's mentioned that."

"As I'm sure you're also aware, Felicity is my best friend," Oliver continues.

Sara nods again. "I am aware of that. Is there a point to all this?"

"We've known each other for a long time," Oliver says, as if Sara hadn't spoken. "However, that doesn't mean, that I won't kick your ass if you hurt her."

"Excuse me?"

"If you break Felicity's heart," Oliver repeats as he stands. "I will kick your ass. She is my best friend and partner and nobody who hurts her will get away unscathed."

"Whoa, where the hell is this coming from?" Sara asks. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Good. Glad to hear it," Oliver replies. "I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page." 

"Look just because I'm a little more liberal about killing people than you are, doesn't mean that I'm going to hurt Felicity," Sara argues.

"Actually, I was more worried about you just taking off one day if things get too tough," Oliver tells her.

"You say that like you don't do the same thing," Sara retorts.

Oliver sighs and Sara knows her point hit home. "Just make sure you treat her right," he says eventually. "You and I are a lot alike."

"Agreed."

"Meeting Felicity is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he continues. "Just like her asking you out is the best thing that happened to you."

"I know, Oliver," Sara says. "Really I do. I spend every day trying to be the person she sees me as. Just like you do."

"Good. Maybe all those hits to the head finally knocked some sense into you."

"Are we done?" Sara asks, ignoring her urge to smack him. "Because I'd much rather be spending the evening alone with Felicity than with you."

"Actually, the others should be back any minute," he replies. "They just went to get food."

"Well then maybe we should spar until they get back," Sara suggests. "And then I can show you why you'll never be able to kick my ass."

"I've gotten a hell of a lot better."

"So have I," Sara retorts. "So have I."

**…**

Oliver is on the phone and Felicity is focused on her computers. She and Diggle have become friends and it's not unusual for them to occasionally lapse into random conversations while waiting for the other two. Though what Sara likes most about Diggle is that he seems to understand the need for quiet. Just because they're next to each other, waiting, doesn't mean that a conversation needs to be had.

"How are things going with you and Felicity?" Diggle asks.

This catches Sara by surprise because they rarely delve into personal things.

"I think they're going well," Sara replies.

"Good," Diggle nods. "Good."

After yesterday's warning from Oliver, it seems to Sara that this conversation is heading in the same direction. "Oh?"

Diggle nods again.

"Something you want to say Dig?"

"I think you already know," he replies.

"I do," Sara agrees. "But I'd still like to hear what you have to say."

"Teaming up with Oliver helped me find purpose again," Diggle tells her. "But it wasn't until Felicity joined us that we truly became a team. Having her around was like a breath of fresh air, because really... how many pushups can I watch the guy do before I start to go nuts?"

Sara laughs.

"So I'm sure you'll understand that I'll be _very_ upset with you if you hurt her," he says quietly. "And while I might not be able to take you physically, I know plenty of incredibly dangerous people who could. And I will call them. I will call every last one of them. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly."

"All right, then," Diggle nods.

"Found something you guys," Felicity calls out.

"After you," Diggle says.

"Oh no, Dig," Sara replies. "After you."

"Fair enough," he says, heading over to the computers.

Sara watches him talk to Felicity for a moment, wondering what's changed in the last couple days to make them both approach her. Knowing the two of them, it wasn't planned that way. Maybe she should talk to Felicity.

**…**

Felicity's been looking into some suspicious robberies and finally has a name and face for Oliver to go after. They're alone in the basement. Sara's working and Diggle has the night off.

"I'll need you to keep me updated on his movements," he tells her as he slips his hood on.

"Of course," Felicity replies. "But we need to talk about something first."

"Felicity..."

"It'll just take a moment, I promise," she assures him. "And they're not going anywhere for a while."

"All right," Oliver says. "What's up?"

"Sara told me something interesting yesterday," Felicity starts.

"Okay..."

"She said that you were all big brothery and threatened to kick her ass if she broke my heart," Felicity continues.

"I may have said something along those lines," Oliver replies.

"But you aren't going to say the same to me about her?" Felicity questions.

"I..."

"Because it hardly seems fair," Felicity continues. "And I'm not sure whether to be offended for myself or her."

"Um... what?"

"Because it either means you think that I'm a delicate flower that can't take heartbreak or you think that Sara's incapable of having her heart broken. Which then implies that you think Sara won't ever care about me as much as I care about her. It also seems like you think as me as someone who needs protection and Sara as someone who causes pain."

"Well, I, uh..."

"Dig, I can understand," Felicity adds. "He didn't know Sara before. But you on the other hand..."

"Felicity, I didn't mean to—"

"Because I could break her heart if I wanted to, mister," Felicity insists. "And if anything, it'd be even worse because of everything she's already gone through."

"I know," Oliver admits.

"Look, Oliver," Felicity says. "I appreciate the sentiment. I really do. It's sweet and heartwarming, if not mildly insulting. However, I know your heart was in the right place. But just because Sara is... in the shadows more than I am, doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve someone looking out for her, someone willing to kick ass when she's hurt. Because even if you didn't mean to, I know she feels like you're picking her over me or implying that she's not worth defending. And that's not fair. If anything, Sara deserves it more for everything she's been through."

Oliver smiles. "Well, maybe she already does."

"What?"

"Maybe Sara already has someone to stand up for her, defend her and support her," Oliver says.

"Who? Her dad, because that's not quite what I—"

"I mean you, Felicity," he interjects.

"Me?"

"Well, isn't that what you're doing right now?" he questions. "Putting me in my place for how I treated her? Just because it's not physical, doesn't mean it isn't just as necessary."

Felicity mulls it over for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

"Good," Oliver replies. "So here's the deal. If, you two break up, I will be thoroughly upset with whichever one of you caused it. All right?"

"Thoroughly upset?" Felicity scoffs.

"There will be much scowling and harsh looks on my part," he tells her.

"I suppose I can live with that," Felicity replies.

"Okay, now that we've got that settled," Oliver says. "I'm going to go catch the bad guy." He puts his ear piece in. "I expect to updates, Felicity."

"And you shall receive them," Felicity retorts, half saluting him.

"Thanks," Oliver smirks as he flips his hood up and heads out.


End file.
